La dama china y el soldado japonés
by PhongS
Summary: Historia para un concurso, necesito 1500 € para el laptop xD


"**La dama china y el soldado japonés"**

No sé si se puede considerar suerte, pero cierta guerra, la mundialmente conocida como la "Segunda Guerra Mundial" hizo que los corazones de dos jóvenes, ambos de bandas rivales unieran su destino y a la vez llegaran a conocer el amor.

Takeshi Kaneshiro entró al servicio militar 1932 (y cinco años más tarde los japoneses invadieron China) por el honor de sus difuntos padres, muertos en una hambruna japonesa como en muchos pueblos perdidos sin nombre, sin identidad, sin sentido del patriotismo, sin nada y sólo la supervivencia les mantenía con vida. El chico quedó a cargo de su abuela, quien siempre se aseguró de que a su nieto no le faltara nada, ni siquiera la alegría en un mundo pobre que les había tocado. Takeshi heredó la bondad de su padre aunque un poco cobardita y la hermosura típico japonesa de su madre.

El grupo en el que estaba fue encargado de inspeccionar regiones cercanas por donde pasara cualquier río (ya que era la clave por donde podían capturar a prisioneros de guerra) y tras una semana de búsqueda, hallaron lo que querían. Cerca del curso alto del río Mekong observaron que un pequeño grupo de chabolas tenían luz dentro, lo cual quería decir que había gente. Los soldados japoneses no lo dudaron, tras una estrategia por si esa gente estaba preparada, atacaron con rapidez y destreza. El intento de expansionismo japonés por el territorio chino no era un secreto ya que en efecto, un numeroso grupo de campesinos con sus armas no dudaron en enfrentarse a sus enemigos, no obstante, no fueron rivales para los soldados japoneses ya que casi todos los chinos murieron ante el desarrollo tecnológico de armas de sus enemigos tales como pequeñas bombas, escopetas, ametralladoras, etc. En un día tan triste, la gente no les queda fuerzas para combatir, sangre por todos los lados, centenares de muertos y muertos bañados por la lluvia Los pocos supervivientes fueron capturados y sacaron a todas las mujeres y los niños que estaban escondidos en las chabolas. El oficial de aquel grupo contactó con su superior para que le enviaran alguna camioneta para llevarse a los prisioneros y después de un rato, el vehículo que pidieron ya les estaban transportando hacia la base japonesa de

Ya era de noche, Takeshi estaba en su saco de dormir cuando de repente oyó un grito aterrador de una mujer, se levantó pensando que algún animal salvaje la había mordido y cuando localizó el ruido y se acercó, vio que uno de sus oficiales estaba violando brutalmente a una de las mujeres prisioneras. Takeshi le llamó la atención aún teniendo los ojos como platos y su superior le dijo que ya había terminado y se la llevó tirándole del cabello a la mujer, ésta se agarró de la cabeza por el dolor y su entrepierna no paraba de chorrearle sangre. El oficial le dijo a Takeshi que fuese a dormir, que mañana volvería a ser igual de duro y al entrar en una tienda de campaña amplia, el joven los siguió, desde que vio aquel ataque a esa mujer empezó a dudar sobre las verdaderas intenciones que su propio país le había dicho: nuestra forma de vida revolucionará el país vecino, todo el mundo será feliz porque ahí no tienen a nadie que les ampare. Y al espiar un poco por la rejilla que dejaba entrever la cortina vio el horror con sus propios ojos, cadáveres de niños tirados por el suelo, toda la tienda de campaña estaba manchada de sangre, ojos tirados por ahí, pulmones y corazones encerrados en botes con agua y a la mujer violada le quemaron el brazo, la cual empezó a gritar y a agitarse por el dolor pero unos hombres la sujetaban, después se lo metieron en un cubo lleno de hielo, luego volvieron a quemárselo y así sucesivas veces hasta que la piel empezó a desquebrajarse, empezando a chorrear sangre dejando entrever los huesos de la condenada. Takeshi no podía contener su espanto y como si sus piernas fueran solas, corrió hacia la cárcel con la esperanza de que aún hubiera supervivientes. Al llegar vio que había dos muchachas jóvenes que estaban tiritando, no se sabe si de frío o de miedo, entonces notó que alguien se acercaba y se escondió entre unos arbustos cercanos. Era un compañero suyo que venía a por las dos muchachas, abrió la jaula y las sacó a las dos, Takeshi se temió la posible carnicería así que con un pedrusco que estaba en el suelo, la cogió, se acercó silenciosamente hacia el hombre mientras éste intentaba retener a las muchachas ya que trataban de escapar y le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, éste se cayó al suelo y el joven soldado empezó a golpearle la cabeza repetidas veces. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, levantó la vista hacia las dos muchachas que estaban abrazadas y llorando, les hizo un movimiento y los tres escaparon entre los arbustos.

Los soldados como vieron que tardaba su amigo en traer a las dos chicas restantes, fueron en su búsqueda para saber por qué se demoraba tanto y al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que su compañero estaba muerto con el cráneo abierto, estos dieron la alerta roja ya que se habían escapado los prisioneros, no se supo quién fue el que las liberó pero sabían por dónde ya que dejaron un claro rastro. Mientras los tres jóvenes iban corriendo, una de las hermanas se tropezó y se torció el tobillo, su hermana se paró para ayudarla cuando de pronto escucharon que los pasos de los soldados iban acercándose cada vez más, no había tiempo y la china que se había torcido el tobillo indicó a Takeshi con lágrimas en los ojos, que se llevara a su hermana, que no se preocuparan, que ya estaba muy cansada de huir, el noble soldado le costó pero agarró fuertemente de la mano de la otra hermana y se la llevó corriendo a pesar de que ésta intentara desasirse de su mano _Xiexie zhè wei xion shen, bang wo zhao gu wo meimei_ (Gracias señor, por cuidar a mi hermana pequeña) . Cuando los soldados vieron quién estaba en el suelo, uno de ellos sacó la pistola y la mataron por la rabia. Takeshi y la otra chica cogieron una barca del ejército japonés para ir río abajo, la chica siguió llorando ya que no podía soportar el haber abandonado miserablemente a su única familia y quizás porque sabía que ya no existía en este mundo. Takeshi no supo que hacer, aún estaba confundido, antes de llegar a China iba con el firme pensamiento de luchar por su país, por aquel país, por el honor de sus padres y ahora se veía ayudando a una de los prisioneros. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sus superiores ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia? Quizás sí y es probable que su cabeza tendría mucha más recompensa que unos simples rehenes. Empezó a reírse para sí mismo cuando se percató que la china estaba abrazándose a las rodillas y lloriqueando y también tiritando de frío. Takeshi vio que había una manta (seguramente de urgencia) y se la pasó por encima sin pensar en él, la china se dio cuenta y le miró con los ojos rojos. El soldado nunca había visto unos ojos grises tan bonitos en su vida, de hecho, todo su rostro era perfecto pero lo que más destacaba era la ternura y calidez que transmitía aunque se veía alterada por el trauma y la tristeza en estas últimas 24 horas. Le preguntó cómo se llamaba y la china movía la cabeza de un lado para otro, Takeshi le hizo otras cuantas preguntas pero la chica hacía lo mismo hasta que ésta emitió un pequeño ruido y el chico se dio cuenta de que ella era muda, entonces le sonrió, le acarició la cabeza y la incitó a descansar, que el viaje sería largo. La china le hizo caso, se tumbó y se durmió.   
Takeshi intentaba llevar la barca e ir a rumbo hacia Guan Lei, estaba cansado de estar todo el rato remando, pero si quería salvar su vida y la de su compañera tendría que aguantar un poco más. Cuando llegaron a Guan Lei (los límites de China y Laos) se consiguieron encontrar un escondrijo en una cueva para poder quedarse unos días y así recuperarse del cansancio y robar también un poco de comida, aunque todo lo que conseguía Takeshi se lo daba a la china, por eso, fue debilitándose poco a poco hasta que cayó enfermo. La china supo el porqué de todo, ella no podía correr mucho y robar la comida tampoco era demasiado en una región del país tan pobre así que con esfuerzo se fue del escondrijo para dirigirse a la calle y prostituirse una noche, sin antes buscar

algunas hojas del campo para hacerle una medicina que le bajara la fiebre a su salvador y poniéndole paños calientes en la frente y dándole agua fresca de un pantano cerca. Por su belleza se pujó al que más dinero daba así que con lo ganado compró alimentos exquisitos para llevárselos a Takeshi. Al día siguiente, el soldado se dio cuenta de que su compañera no estaba, se encontraba mucho mejor así que salió del escondrijo a buscarla pero no se separó mucho de la cueva puesto que la china ya estaba volviendo con los ojos llorosos y una gallina y un pato en las dos manos. Takeshi corrió hacia ella y le preguntó dónde había estado y como ella desde el principio llevaba falda, se dio cuenta que por su entrepierna había restos de sangre seca y dio con la respuesta, se enfureció y empezó a zarandearla haciendo que las dos aves cayeran al suelo y escaparan y la china empezó a llorar. Takeshi la miró con pena porque lo que ella hizo fue por él, la razón por la que estaba tan débil era por la hambruna y en un arranque de ternura, le saltaron las lágrimas ya que nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien podría haber hecho algo por él como aquella china bella y le dijo hontou ni, arigatô (realmente, gracias) , la chica parece ser que lo entendió porque sonrió. Cuando ambos jóvenes recuperaron las energías robaron un todo-terreno con la que después huyeron hacia Hai Phong (Vietnam) y así buscar un barco pesquero para disimular para que no les pillaran el ejercito y que les llevaran al Japón pero el dueño del barco no les llevaría si no le daba dinero o una cosa de valor, ninguno de los dos tenía dinero, de repente Takeshi se dio cuenta de que tenía un collar de oro que se lo dio sus padres antes de morir, se lo ofreció al dueño del barco y él aceptó llevarlos a Japón. El largo trayecto hizo que Takeshi comprendiera un poco mejor a la china, de la que había descubierto que se llamaba Xue Cheng, por unos caracteres chinos que se parecían al japonés (este idioma deriva del chino), que la chica que se sacrificó por ellos era su hermana mayor, no consiguió averiguar más puesto que Takeshi no conseguía comunicarse con ella, aunque era cierto también que no lo necesitaba mucho. Con cada tacto de ella (cuando estuvo enfermo en la cueva y ella le cuidaba, sentía que unas suaves manos le tocaban dulcemente la frente) o sus meros movimientos como una diosa le enamoraban cada vez más y más. La primera vez que sintió algo por ella fue en la barca cuando se dio cuenta de esos hermosos ojos grises y después vino el que ella vendiera su virginidad para que se alimentara con algo más de cuatro granos de arroz. Sin saber por qué Takeshi pensó que lo primero que haría al llevarla a su pueblo era pedirle su mano.

Después de dos meses a la deriva, en el horizonte se veía las islas Ryu-Kyu, pararon en un pueblo perdido de Okinawa hogar de Takeshi vivió allí hasta que se alistó en el ejercito, cuando llegaron se fueron al pueblo de donde se crió y allí esconderse del ejército con Xue a la que cambió las vestimentas y cambiado el nombre como Mayu para pasar de incógnita aunque no fue necesario en un pueblucho donde sólo viven 10 habitantes y precisamente ese número tan reducido de personas hicieron que entre ellos formaran una familia bondadosa que no le dijeron nada a Takeshi más que alabarle por su buena acción. Aquella noche, tras una velada llena de fiesta alegría y abundancia, Takeshi le pidió a Mayu que se casara con él, ella lloró de felicidad ya que él fue el hombre que la liberó de las torturas de sus compatriotas a costa de su honor y su propia felicidad. Takeshi Kaneshiro y Mayu Kaneshiro se convirtieron en marido y mujer en la primavera de 1938, estación en la que el joven soldado le regaló como regalo de bodas un precioso árbol del cerezo en flor y claramente, a Mayu le encantó.

Pasaron cuatro años inolvidables para la joven pareja, llena de paz, tranquilidad, amor, trabajaban con el campo, no les faltaron nunca comida ni agua, todo lo que Mayu no podía imaginar nunca, ésta no podía hablar aunque quisiera pero con los gestos como comunicación con su esposo querido les bastaban a ambos, además de que se había quedado embarazada y ya llevaba cinco meses de gestación. Todo el período de paraíso cuando llegaron al pueblo mensajeros de un grupo de oficiales que buscaban a un soldado traidor llamado Takeshi Kaneshiro y que en menos de una jornada llegarían al pueblo donde estaba escondido. Pero los del pueblo no tenían miedo, tenían preparado un refugio escondido que sólo ellos conocían el camino, Mayu se mostró preocupada tenía un mal presentimiento pero hizo caso de su esposo y se fue con ellos al refugio. Desde este sitio se podía escuchar bombardeos a las casas y movilizaciones para buscarles, Takeshi empezó a arder de ira puesto que eso era lo único que poseían, sin sus casas no podrían refugiarse y eran pobres así que cuando iba a salir, su esposa cogió un jarrón que había ahí y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. La abuela de Takeshi le preguntó por qué, pero Mayu sólo la miró y se agachó ante ella haciendo una reverencia, les sonrió de una manera cálida indicando que gracias por lo bien que se portaron con ella aun sabiendo que no era japonesa y hasta siempre. Mayu salió corriendo y llorando, llegó a donde estaban los oficiales y extendió las manos, ellos pensaron que sólo estaría ella así que la cogieron, la tiraron al suelo tan fuerte que le rompieron los dientes y así sucesivamente obligándola a comer el césped, la agarraron entre dos oficiales mientras uno le golpeaba la tripa haciendo que sangrara lo que quiso decir que acababa de perder a su hijo, la volvieron a tirar y Mayu se sujetaba la tripa llorando y gimiendo de dolor. Uno de ellos le dio el golpe de gracia degollándola y así Mayu se murió y fue su agonía lo que la permitió pronunciar las primeras palabras de su vida Ta… ke… shi… . Los oficiales pensaron que si Takeshi lo veía se volvería loco de dolor así que era mucho mejor que si le hubieran matado.

Takeshi se despertó, su abuela le contó lo ocurrido mientras le curaba la herida de la cabeza, él no podía creerlo así que corrió hacia el pueblucho y vio a Mayu muerta y colgada en lo alto de un tronco. Entonces, bajó a Mayu del árbol y la abrazó, lloró de rabia, de angustia y de la desesperación, así que solo pudo gritar intentando desahogarse, acto seguido la levantó y la llevó junto al cerezo, la limpió la sangre, intentó tapar las heridas con maquillaje, su abuela la peinó y la enterraron a Mayu debajo del árbol que le regaló a su amada esposa y tras unos días de recuperación emocional se encontró una carta de Mayu que le escribió hace tiempo:

Querido Takeshi, solo puedo decirte esto ante el mal presentimiento que llevo durante estos últimos meses:

_Wo mèn de ài nong yan chùn zhái, ni zhào gù zhè kè shù jui hao xiang zhào gù wo de xìn yì nàng_ (Nuestro amor existió y que siempre existirá, aquí te deje mis sentimientos que un día tuve y que siempre los tendré, esté donde esté, tanto aquí como allí y cuida de este cerezo, como cuidaste mi corazón)

Takeshi decidió volver otra vez a China y no para luchar, sino para ayudar a las víctimas de guerra y evitar que sufrieran como lo hicieron Mayu y él. Pasaron dos años y él, por la añoranza a la tumba de su esposa, volvió a Japón, a su pueblucho en Okinawa y tras un período de tiempo sobre la reflexión del porqué de las guerras. Ocurrió un año después, el episodio de la bomba atómica en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, Takeshi cuando se enteró de la noticia, fue al cerezo y se arrodilló ante la tumba de Mayu y le dijo he de irme otra vez, Xue, la bomba atómica ha sido terrible, miles de millones de civiles han perdido la vida y muchos huérfanos se han quedado solos ante esta vida nueva, me necesitan allí que aquí. La guerra ha terminado lo que no significa la paz en las personas. Hace mucho que descubrí que mi destino es ayudar a las personas… no me reproches el que me vaya otra vez, solo te puedo decir: Lo siento .

El joven soldado se despidió de su abuela, a la que siempre consideró su madre y no hizo oídos cuando ella le suplicó que siguiera una vida tranquila, así que partió y de vez en cuando le mandaba cartas y fue otro golpe brutal saber que ella murió un par de meses después de su partida.

Pasaron 20 años y en ese tiempo había contraído la enfermedad de la tuberculosis, no le quedaba mucho tiempo puesto que se enteró tarde y la enfermedad ya estaba muy desarrollada así que decidió volver otra vez a aquel sitio donde podría darle un poco de paz. Hacer un viaje tan largo le cansó más, le aceleró más el dolor así que cuando llegó, empezó a toser sangre lo que no impidió abrazarse al árbol que tanto amaba Xue.

Por fin he vuelto, Xue, ya no volveré a irme… nunca y con esto se cayó justo donde la había enterrado 22 años atrás.

Es primavera, hace fresco, las hojas del cerezo en flor han florecido y ya están cayendo de una manera que parece que estén danzando al son del aire.

_FIN_


End file.
